Wide Awake
by dreamandbreathe
Summary: Emily Harper's life has always been extremely ordinary. She was the perfect student and never got into trouble. But when her best friend disappears and two boys ask for her help, everything changes. She will suddenly find herself involved in a whole new world and she'll discover what she's capable of to protect the ones she loves.


_A/N: Hello there internet buddies! New story, whoop! I know it's been more than a month since Chosen's last update and I know that it seems like this story is the reason, but I promise it's not. If you've read my latest author's note on Chosen you know that the reason I'm not currently working on it is because I don't feel particularly __happy __or __proud of that story anymore and I can't find the motivation to continue for the moment. If you're really interested on keeping reading it I'll probably get back to business this summer, so no worries. For the moment I'll be working on this story that I'm SO excited about. I don't know if you'll like it or not, but I personally love it. Just like Chosen, the story starts on Season 2, but I'm basing it on the facebook game 'Teen Wolf: The Hunt', so it'll be completely different. Plus, this one is written in first person instead of third. It'll be entirely from the OC's POV for the moment, but I'm planning on writing from some other characters' POV in the near future. I've had so much fun writing this first chapter and I'm really happy with the outcome. As I created the OC from my own interactions on the game Emily is pretty much a written version of myself, so I feel an special affection towards her. If you're one of those who like to put a face to an OC you would like yo know that the FC is AnnaSophia Robb because she's the cutest girl in the world and I'm REALLY gonna miss The Carrie Diaries. I really hope you love Emily and the story as much as I do and please, PLEASE leave a little review, they really do help. Happy reading!_

* * *

My life is weird. I mean, not really weird, just not stereotypical. If I had to choose one of the typical high school social groups, I wouldn't know where to put myself. I guess my personality would fit pretty well between the geeks. The brains. The walking books. The smart people. I spend pretty much all my spare time reading and my grades are far above the average, between the highest even. But unlike some of the students that are on the top with me, I am no genius, I'm just a hard worker. Because, seriously, you should meet the people on my advanced physics class. They are freaking Einsteins; I don't even know what they are talking about half of the time. Like Lydia Martin, for example. She loves playing dumb and hiding her abilities for some reason, but that girl is smart like a fox. How do I know that? Because she's my best friend.

I know what you're thinking. How come a girl like Emily Harper even speaks to a girl like Lydia Martin? You'd be surprised if you knew the times I've asked myself that question. It was really sudden; one day she told me I had a fabulous taste in fashion and that she liked the fact that I was as small as her. We've been inseparable ever since. Hanging out with the most popular girl in school didn't magically turn me into one of the popular kids, though. That's just not my thing. I prefer having a few friends I can trust than tons of friends like Jackson Whittemore. So apart from Lydia I was friends with the new girl, Allison Argent, and you can stop counting. Oh, and Danny, everybody loves Danny. That's why I was pretty surprised when I got a text from Scott McCall one morning.

Apart from the fact that one of my best friends was in the hospital because of an animal attack a few days ago, that Monday had started just like any other. I had arrived to school fifteen minutes before everyone else to pick some papers from the Principal's Office, where I worked a couple of afternoons a week for some pocket money. I had just parked my car when my phone went off.

**Unknown number:** _Hey Emily, it's Scott McCall. Allison gave me your number, I hope that's okay._

**Emily**: _Yeah, no problem. What's up?_

**Scott McCall**: _I need to talk to you. Could you meet us at your locker in five minutes?_

**Emily**: _Sure. Be right there._

I put my phone in my pocket and grabbed my bag. It only took me two minutes to get to my locker and I saw that Scott and the boy that followed him everywhere, Stiles, were already there, waiting for me. I adjusted my bag on my shoulder when I reached them and smiled, greeting them with a small wave. Stiles walked one step forward, moving his hands nervously.

"Hey Emily, sorry to bother you. We're sure you have a lot of work, but we really needed to talk to you." He said, emphasizing what Scott had texted me earlier. I shook my head lightly. "Don't worry about it. What did you want to talk about?" I jumped straight to the point, eager to know what the mysterious topic was. Scott and Stiles looked at each other and Stiles nodded, in a way of telling Scott to go ahead and talk. Scott finally looked at me and took a deep breath.

"Okay. You're close to Lydia, so I'm sure you know what happened to her." He began cautiously. I raised my eyebrows and tilted my head, slightly confused. Of course I knew what had happened to Lydia, everyone knew what had happened to Lydia. She was attacked in the middle of the lacrosse field during the winter formal, it wasn't a big secret. "Yeah...I was actually going to pay her a visit after school. Wanna come?" I asked, unsure if that was the matter they wanted to discuss. They looked at each other once again before Stiles put his confused eyes on me. "Wait...You don't know?" Okay, things were starting to get weird. Couldn't those two tell what they wanted to tell already? They were really getting on my nerves. "Know what?"

Scott looked at me frowning before answering. "Lydia went missing last night. She just vanished from her hospital room." I felt my eyes widen and my mouth open in shock. Before I had time to freak out in the middle of the school hallway, Stiles spoke up. "Yeah, but we'll find her. We need to find her, okay? Like right now. That's why we need your help." I quickly nodded. "Of-of course. What do you want me to do?"

"We were thinking since you work in the Principal's office, you can help get everyone in school out there looking too." Scott explained. "Whatever it takes, Emily. Flyers. Search parties. Milk cartons." Stiles looked like he couldn't stand still, he seemed more nervous with every word he spoke. I nodded in agreement before answering. "Anything I can do to help. I'll get straight to work." I took a step back, ready to head to the office and start right away, but Stiles took a step forward. "Actually..." I stopped, waiting for him to talk.

"That's not all. We need something else from you." He took his sight away from me to look at Scott, and by the looks on their faces I could tell that was a delicate matter. Scott looked at me. "Yeah, and this is a little harder. But it's for Lydia." I didn't say anything; I just nodded lightly, encouraging them to talk already. "You've gotta have some perks from working in the Principal's office, right? Experience. Relationships. Access to sensitive materials." Stiles said, gesturing a lot with his hands. I was about to say something, but Scott was faster. "You're making it sound sketchy." Stiles tilted his head and smirked. "It might be a little sketchy." I decided that the best thing I could do was staying quiet and waiting for the boys to finish their rambling. At this point I was looking from one boy to another like it was a tennis match.

"Emily, we need you to hack into the school hard drive to delete the archived video footage of Lydia getting attacked on the lacrosse field." What? No. Nope. Nu-uh. That was not going to happen. Absolutely not. It had taken me a lot of time to gain the Principal's confidence; I was not willing to lose it by hacking into his computer. Were those guys out of their minds? "You will have to hack through the system to get to the video footage." Stiles spoke up.

"I think you should be able to access the school hard drive now that the Principal's office is empty. You have to click on the icon, check for a security cam folder and delete the lacrosse cam footage. I think it should be right there." He continued, explaining in detail. "I know how it works. I'm perfectly capable of hacking the system." Who did he think I was? I had been working in that office for a year. And even if I hadn't, I think I was smart enough to know how to delete a video. "Great. So will you do it?" He asked with a hint of excitement in his golden brown eyes.

"No." I simply said, calmly, not a pinch of emotion in my tone. Stiles' eyes widened and his jaw dropped in disbelief. "What do you mean no?" I shrugged. "I mean no. The Principal would rip my head off if he found out. Literally. And I really like my head right where it is." Stiles groaned, rolling his eyes dramatically and Scott put a hand on his shoulder before talking to me. "He wouldn't literally do that." He argued.

"Maybe not. But he certainly would suspend me. Or expel me. Those things stay on your file forever and never, ever go away. They haunt you until the day you die. You know which college would accept me with something like that written on my file? I'll tell you which. The Academy of Unwanted losers. I would probably have to work in my mother's boutique for the rest of my life and stay in Beacon Hills forever. I do not want that. So no, I'm not deleting the stupid file." I released a breath I didn't know I had been holding and looked at the two boys in front of me with wide eyes. They both looked at me with their mouths parted and blinking repeatedly, probably trying to recover from the hurricane of words that had just come out of my mouth. Stiles was the first one to react, raising his eyebrows and letting out a breath. "Wow. And people say _I_ ramble."

"Look, Emily, none of that is going to happen. The Principal's office is empty right now so no one will see you. We'll stay outside watching the door if you want, okay? It will be just two minutes." Scott tried to convince me, and I just looked at him, reluctant. "I know you can do it, Emily. You've got to! You're the only one who can get rid of this footage. The only one who can protect Lydia." Those last words hit me like a ton of bricks. For a moment I had forgotten that they were asking that for Lydia. And Scott was right, I had to do it. I nodded, slowly, still unsure if I should listen to them. "Fine." I breathed.

Stiles smiled widely, patting Scott's shoulder and mouthing 'yes'. "But." I raised a finger, asking for attention. "If I get caught I'm blaming the two of you, okay? I will say that you threatened me with a kitchen knife or something." I crossed my arms on my chest, daring them to respond. Stiles smirked, looking at Scott. "She's funny, I like her." I raised both of my eyebrows, unamused. "I wasn't joking." Stiles pursed his lips and nodded. "Okay, seems fair. Now let's go." Scott placed himself to my right and Stiles to my left, escorting me towards the office. I rolled my eyes and sighed at the view of them trying to be sneaky and miserably failing. I had never realized they were that ridiculous. "I don't need guidance, you know." I said looking at Stiles, who was gently and probably unconsciously grabbing my left arm. He looked at me and realized what he was doing, widening his eyes and letting go of my arm. "Right. Sorry." He smirked.

When we arrived to the door of the Principal's office I grabbed the keys from my purse and turned around to look at them, serious expression in my face. "Okay. If you see someone coming, knock the door twice. That way I'll know I need to hurry." I explained, holding the key in my hand. They both nodded. "And what if you haven't finished by the time the person gets here?" Stiles asked. I rolled my eyes. Seriously? "You distract him...her...whoever." I closed my eyes briefly and shook my head. "Just remember, if I get caught, kitchen knife." I pointed at the two of them and Scott nodded. "Noted."

After one last look at the boys I took a deep breath and opened the door, carefully closing it behind me when I was already inside. I made my way to the Principal's desk and switched the computer on, thanking the Lord that I knew the password. My fingers tapped the arm of the chair, impatiently waiting for the computer to initiate. I tried to remain calm and keep my breathing steady, but that was a damn hard thing to do when you can feel your heart trying to get out of your chest. I had never done anything like that before. Ever since I was born I had always been a good girl. Hell, I was a freaking angel. I had straight A's, a perfect attendance record and I had never stepped a foot in the detention room, I didn't even know how it looked like. And now there I was, about to become a felon, going through private files to delete a stupid video. I would ruin every chance to get into an Ivy if I got caught so I hoped that it would at least be worth it.

When the computer was finally on it didn't take me long to find the Lacrosse Cam footage, which was exactly where Stiles said it would be. I clicked on the video named under the night of the winter formal and, out of curiosity, I decided to watch it before deleting it, just to see what the whole thing was about. The video showed Lydia walking towards the center of the Lacrosse field wearing her winter formal dress, apparently looking for something or someone. Suddenly, the lights surrounding the field were turned on, and an adult man —pretty creepy, I may add— appeared in the picture, walking towards Lydia. The camera focused on the man, and I couldn't hold a loud gasp when he began growing a pair of huge, terrifying fangs. The man bit Lydia and her dress was covered in blood and dirt as she fell to the ground unconscious. I put a hand on my mouth, eyes widened in horror staring blankly at the computer screen, not believing my sight. Who the hell was that man? Better yet, what the hell was that man? I replayed the video, jumping to the part where the fangs were shown. That was definitely not human. It looked like they had put a wolf's teeth inside of a man's mouth. How was that even possible? I started breathing heavily; my heart beating faster if that was even possible. _Okay, calm down Emily._ Maybe it wasn't real. Maybe someone mixed the tape and some bad horror movie with one of those video editors. Maybe Scott and Stiles were just messing with me.

A couple of knocks on the door took me out of my mental rambling, letting me know that someone was coming. I quickly closed the video and clicked the "delete" button. No wonder why the boys wanted the footage to be gone so badly. When the video was gone I switched the computer off, getting up from the Principal's chair and double checking I had left everything the way I found it. I opened the door just in time to see the secretary arriving. I heard Scott and Stiles breathing in relief and I smiled widely at the woman. "Morning, Doris." I greeted, adjusting the strap of my bag. "Good morning, Emily. Working early, I see." She replied, smiling back. I nodded. "Yeah, there was this thing I had to take care of before heading to class." I answered, without erasing my smile. When she got into the office I turned around, without looking at the boys, and started walking towards my locker. I was still seriously freaked out and I hadn't decided if I wanted to ask questions or not. What if what they told me was worse that whatever I could imagine? What if knowing what the hell happened during the formal was actually worse?

I didn't need to look back to know that Scott and Stiles were following me, they were just too obvious. When I reached my locker I saw Allison waiting there, resting her back against the locker next to mine. When she saw us she briefly glanced at the boys behind me, questioning look on her face. Allison was also involved in whatever that was? Great. "Hey Em." She said, looking at me with a smile on her face. "Hey." I said back emotionless, opening my locker. The three of them stood right beside me, and there was an awkward silence before they finally asked the question they'd been dying to ask. "So..." Scott started. "Did you delete it?" I answered with a simple nod, grabbing the books I needed and slamming the door shut. "Thank God." Stiles said, sighing in relief. "Thank you so much Emily. We owe you big time." Scott said. I nodded again. "Yeah, no problem." I pursed my lips in an attempt to look calm, but it didn't work.

"What's that look on your face?" Stiles asked, frowning. I looked at him and imitated his gesture, pretending that I didn't know what he was talking about. "What look?" I asked. "The 'I'm-so-freaked-out-I'm-about-to-faint-in-the-middle-of-the-hallway' look." Stiles answered knowingly. I chuckled, trying to sound cool, relaxed, absolutely not freaked out about a weird mutant man. "I don't have that look." Scott looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "You totally have that look." I shook my head and started to nervously play with the ends of my sleeves. Damn, the easy breezy act was not working. My heart began to beat crazy fast again, and I would've sworn I saw this look on Scott's face, like he actually knew that was happening. "Emily..." Allison took a step forward. "Did you watch the video before deleting it?" I pursed my lips again. "Maybe." I answered, adjusting the bag on my shoulder. "Why? I wasn't supposed to see the creepy man with the completely terrifying fangs almost killing my best friend in the lacrosse field?" Stiles let out a heavy sigh. "You watched it…Well that sucks, but at least now you know why we needed to get rid of that footage." No kidding. "I'm sorry we got you into this, but we really need your help." This time it was Scott the one who spoke.

"Emily, you can't tell anybody what you just saw. That wasn't the only werewolf in Beacon Hills." Stiles said, emphasizing the word anybody. I raised my eyebrows and felt my eyes widen even more. "Werewolf." I repeated. "That thing was a werewolf." I slowly nodded, trying to wrap my head around it. Okay, no, I couldn't. "I know it's a lot to take in. It's a whole other world you're stepping into now, Emily." Scott said. Why were they even telling me all that? I mean, I get it. They needed my help and an explanation was kind of necessary after me seeing the man with the enormous fangs. But, _oh my God_, that shit was all levels of crazy and I didn't even know those people. Allison was one of my best friends, fine, and Scott was her boyfriend, ex-boyfriend, whatever. But Stiles? I knew he was the Sheriff's son and that the boy had been obsessing over Lydia since the third grace. But apart from him asking me a pen during Biology class once I had never spoke to the guy before.

"It's okay. She can handle it. Right, Em?" Allison spoke up. I let out a shaky breath. "I think you're slightly overestimating my psychological strength." I answered. "At least now you know why it's so important for us to find Lydia. Fast. If she's changing into a werewolf, she has to be protected from herself. I promise you." Scott explained, making Stiles to nod in agreement. "She has to be protected from the police. They can't know the truth about her." He said. "And she has to be protected from werewolf hunters." Allison added. Whoa, whoa, what? Hunters? "Werewolf hunters? Is that a thing?" I asked, my voice a little more high-pitched than I intended. "Lydia's life is in our hands now. Let's not blow it." Stiles said, looking at me.

The bell rang, indicating that it was time to go to class. We agreed to meet in that same spot later to discuss about ways to find Lydia and Scott, Allison and Stiles headed towards their History class while I headed to Spanish. I usually loved that class, I was good at it, but in that moment I was too distracted to actually care about which class I was heading to. Just when the second bell rang I sat in my usual chair; second row in the middle. Mrs. Sánchez started talking and as much as I tried to focus on what she was saying I just couldn't. She was saying something about an assignment for the next week. My mind couldn't think about anything other than the word 'werewolf'. Werewolves were real. Werewolves with fangs. And hair. What if Lydia was really turning into one? Holy freaking God. My best friend was a werewolf.

"_Hombre lobo_." The voice of Mrs. Sánchez brought me back to reality. I tilted my head up to look at her, confused. "I'm sorry, what?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows and briefly shaking my head. "You wanted to know the Spanish word for werewolf, right?" The teacher asked with a strong Spanish accent. "It's _'hombre lobo'_." She pointed at my notebook and I followed the direction of her finger, seeing the word 'werewolf' written down under my notes. Did I just write something without noticing? My subconscious was a real bitch. I looked back at Mrs. Sánchez. "Man-wolf. It actually makes sense." I forced a smile and she smiled back before walking away to check another student's work. Now I had to write about werewolves. Fantastic.

"Emily." I turned my head to the right when I heard the boy that usually sat next to me, Isaac Lahey, calling my name. "Are you writing about werewolves?" He asked, frowning. "Um...yeah." I answered, smiling. "I've been obsessing about these kinds of things lately. You know, supernatural creatures of the night and all that stuff." I tried to sound casual, hiding the incredibly obvious anxiety I was feeling in that moment. "What are you writing about?" I rested my chin on my hand as I looked over Isaac's notebook, hoping he would change the subject before I got even more nervous. But it didn't work. He shook his head and moved his sight from my face to my notebook multiple times, staying quiet for a moment. He finally looked at me, still frowning. "You know."

I felt my jaw drop. How the hell—did everyone in that school know about werewolves except for me? I opted for pretending I didn't know what he was talking about just in case he didn't mean what I thought he meant. "Know what?" I asked, frowning and tilting my head to the side. He opened his mouth to say something, but in that precise moment, the bell rang. Isaac grabbed his bag and got up, storming away from the classroom. Just my freaking luck. I sighed and quickly collected my stuff, practically running after Isaac. "Isaac, wait!" I called, still going after him. Lucky for me and my incredibly short legs, he stopped walking, turning around to face me and waiting for me to catch up with him. He had a weird look on his face, a mix between annoyment and worry, as if he had screwed something up. I finally reached him, adjusting the strap of my bag on my shoulder and sighing deeply before speaking. "What—what was that about? Do you know something about the thing I think you know something about?" Wow. Even I was confused by that question.

He frowned and blinked a couple of times, trying to process what I had just asked. He then looked to the side for a moment before sighing and looking at me. "Look. I don't know much, okay? Just some pieces." He said, looking straight to my eyes. "But I know it's not safe." I closed my eyes briefly and shook my head. "Okay, Isaac, but how—"I started asking before he cut me off. "I can't tell you more, Emily, but you should really stay out of it." He looked over my shoulder, but before I could turn around he was talking to me again. "And one piece of advice? Be careful with Jackson." Isaac immediately turned around and started to walk away. "Jackson Whittemore? What do you—Isaac!" He didn't hear me. Or if he did, he didn't listen to me, he just kept walking away.

I sighed deeply and turned on my heels, just in time to see Jackson approaching me. "Speak of the devil…" I muttered. "Emily!" He called as he reached me. "Hello, Jackson." I answered, absolutely not interested in what he had to say. "McCall told me you're helping them now, is that true?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes and tilted my head to the side. "I don't see why he would lie to you about that." He chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "I can't believe you got suckered into that. I bet your job gets you dragged into all sorts of crap." Jackson said, seeming strangely amused. I sighed and raised my eyebrows, trying to gather the little patience I had when it came to Jackson Whittemore.

"You know, I was asked to look for Lydia too, but I don't really see the point." He added. I laughed briefly and crossed my arms on my chest. "Gee, I don't know. Making sure she's not lying dead inside a hole deep in the woods may be one of the reasons." Jackson narrowed his eyes to my sarcastic remark and smirked. "She can take care of herself. Always could, and now more than ever." I nodded, pursing my lips. "Do whatever feels right with your conscience, Jackson, but I'm not going to turn my back on her." I began to turn away, ready to end the conversation, but he grabbed my arm, stopping me. "You're not asking what I meant by that. In fact, you don't even seem surprised that I'm not looking for her…McCall told you, didn't he?" I got my arm free from his grasp and nodded lightly. "He may have mentioned something." I said, shrugging. "Son of a…I had to work my ass off to find out and he just told you?" He raised his voice, outraged. I chuckled, not believing the lack of sense on the conversation we were having. "You know Jackson; trust is what you get when you're willing to help other people. You should try it sometime." I was about to try and walk away, but he grabbed my arm again. I rolled my eyes.

"Did he tell you about his little secret as well?" He asked with a smirk on his face. I frowned. Okay, now he had my attention. "Secret? What secret?" I asked, shaking my head. His grin widened, visibly pleased about knowing something I didn't. "Let's just say that his best friend has to lock him down every full moon to keep him from getting killed by his werewolf hunter girlfriend."If it wasn't because what Jackson had just said suddenly made total sense, I would have not believed him. I didn't say anything; I just looked at him with a blank expression on my face. "And if you don't believe me, here he is now to tell you himself." I turned around, seeing Scott and Stiles walking towards us.

"Me?" Scott asked, frowning. Jackson rolled his eyes. "No, the other werewolf that has Emily doing all his work for him." He answered sarcastically. "Whoa there Sparky, spilled any beans lately?" Stiles was quick to answer, taking a step forward and chuckling nervously. Jackson shook his head, waving a hand. "Relax, she already knows." He turned to me once again. "You should know there's more to this story, more than any of these two dumbasses even know." He said, making Stiles part his lips and roll his eyes dramatically. "I'm out." And just like that, he walked away, leaving a puzzled girl and two very nervous boys behind.

Scott took a step forward. "So…Jackson obviously told you I'm a werewolf." He carefully said. Something clicked in my brain, making me leave my shocked state and snap back into reality. "Yeah, _obviously_. Something you _obviously _and conveniently forgot to mention earlier." I shot both of them an angry look. Stiles looked at Scott and then back at me. "Okay, we're sorry we didn't tell you. We just didn't think it was necessary." He said. I widened my eyes in disbelief. "You didn't think it was necessary? I risked getting a lifetime of detention to help you and you didn't think telling me that Mr. Puppy Eyes turns into a big wolf every full moon was necessary?" I asked, lowering my voice but not my anger. "He doesn't actually turn into a full wolf. It's more like—" I waved a hand, cutting Stiles off. "And not to mention the fact that one of my best friends hunts supernatural creatures on her free time." Scott widened his eyes. "He told you that as well!?" He basically shrieked. Stiles put both of his hands up. "Okay, everybody relax. Emily, Allison isn't a hunter, at least not yet, that's just her family. And Scott, don't freak out this much, man, she was going to find out eventually." I scoffed. "Not thanks to the two of you, that's for sure." I crossed my arms on my chest.

"I do keep secrets sometimes, Emily, but I only do it to keep my friends safe. I consider you a friend now, so I hope you can trust me." I looked at him bouncing my right leg lightly, undecided. "So…" He continued, puppy brown eyes looking intensely into mine. "What do you say? Can you trust me?" How could I say no to those eyes? They made a girl's heart melt. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Yes. I do trust you." I opened my eyes again and pointed at Stiles. "That one not that much." He opened his mouth and widened his eyes. "Hey!" He protested, earning a grin from Scott. "You were right, she's funny." He said, patting Stiles' shoulder. I felt my lips wanting to smile, but I remained serious. "But I need to know you're not keeping things for me. If I get myself into this I get on full. No secrets. Not that 'I did it to protect you' crap, alright?" Scott seemed reluctant but finally nodded. "No more secrets."

* * *

The next few hours went by uneventful. I just attended to my classes, took notes and tried not to internally freak out too much. Because it might seem like everything was cool from the outside, but on the inside I was still considering interning myself into a mental institution for severe hallucinations. I was sitting on my desk on the Principal's office gathering some excuse slips before my next period. When I told the Principal I was intending to organize the people at school to help looking for Lydia he allowed me to grant those excuse slips to the students who were willing to help. I got up from my chair and was about to leave the office with the slips in my hand when the door opened showing a seriously pissed Bobby Finstock. "Harper!" He called when he saw me. Boy, was I demanded that morning. "Yes, Coach?" I asked when he was standing in front of me. "The Principal says you want me to send out the lacrosse team to look for Lydia Martin. Are you serious? I'm hired to teach kids who show up to school. Not to hunt for those who don't." I raised my eyebrows. "Well, she didn't just not show up to school, Coach, she's actually—"I was cut by him waving a hand. "Don't think I'm going to be jumping through hoops for you just because you're the Principal's little pet." I didn't even know how to respond to that, the guy left me speechless.

In that moment both of our phones beeped. I grabbed mine from my purse and I opened the e-mail from the Sheriff Department that I had just received, which said:

_The Martin family has just announced a $10,000 reward for any information leading to Lydia's safe return. Lydia Martin is 5'8'', has red hair and green eyes. If fitting this description please reply to this email with any information you might have._

_Beacon Hills Sheriff Department._

Coach looked up from his phone wide eyed. "Whoa, did you just get the same email I did?" He asked. I just sighed and nodded. "Okay, what was I saying...Right, don't worry, Harper, you can count on me and my team. Anything you need to find that poor, sweet girl. I'll send my boys out in pairs to help the Sheriff's office." I smiled. "That would be great, Coach, thank you." I said. "Yeah, yeah...But if one of my kids find her, I get full access to the reward, right?" He asked, frowning. I tilted my head and let out a small laugh. "Since you're the one sending them I guess you do, yes." Coach let out a smile full of excitement. "Yes! Finally! New gear for my boys!" I pursed my lips, trying to contain a laugh. I didn't get people who didn't like the Econ teacher, I found him tremendously funny. "My boys will be on duty as soon as the last bell rings. Although most of my players can't even find the goal so I wouldn't get your hopes up." The door opened again and Scott and Stiles got into the office. Coach sent them an annoyed look. "McCall! Stilinski! Shouldn't you be in practice?" Scott looked at him raising his eyebrows. "Shouldn't _you_ be in practice, Coach?" Coach's expression suddenly changed. "Crap. You're right." He hurried towards the door and stopped just before opening it, shooting a look to the boys. "But don't think that just because you're friends with Little Miss Sunshine here you're missing my practice. See you two at the lockers in five minutes." Having said that, he letf.

"Is he always like that?" I asked, both of my eyebrows raised. "Unfortunately." Stiles answered, nodding his head and pursing his lips. "Any news?" Scott asked. "Yeah, I just convinced Coach to get the lacrosse team to look for Lydia after school." I made a pause, tilting my head to the side. "Well, actually the $10,000 reward convinced him." They both nodded, not surprised. My phone, which I was still holding in my hand, beeped, showing a text from Allison. "Um...Allison asked me to check my e-mail." I said, frowning. I opened my laptop and quickly got in my mail. There was a link directing to an online newspaper's article talking about Lydia's dissapearance after a mountain lion attacked her. "Oh crap." I heard Stiles mutter behind me. I turned around to face him. "What? They think it was a mountain lion. IThat's good, right?" I asked. "Right. Everybody already knows about Lydia's dissapearance anyway." Scott added. "Yeah, but these are reporters. They investigate. If they get to Lydia before we do, it's only a matter of time before all hell breaks loose." Stiles explained.

I nodded my head, thinking fast. "Okay, we just need to find her before the mass of people looking for her does. No biggie." I took a deep breath before continuing. "You two go to practice before Coach murders you. I'll distribute these to speed this whole thing up." I said, putting up the slips I was holding. Scott frowned. "What are those?" He asked. "Excuse slips. The Principal allowed me to give them to the students wanting to help." Stiles' eyes widened. "Whoa, does it mean I can skip Chemistry later?" He streched out his arm to grab one of them, but I slapped his hand before he could catch them. "Ouch." He complained with a exaggerated wince. "No. It means that the Principal trusts me, and I'm not gonna betray that trust just so you can avoid an hour with Mr. Harris. Now go." I demanded, pointing the door. "Jeez, I had no idea she was that bossy." Stiles muttered while they were walking out. I showed a small smile. Yeah, that was new for me too.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I was planning on including the whole episode on this chapter, but as you can see there's still half of the episode left and I thought that 6K words for the first chapter was enough. I'll probably end up making the chapters way longer once I get deeper into the story. I hope you like the chapter and it would mean a lot to me if you could leave a review. You have no idea how much they motivate me, just reading a little 'I like it' makes me the happiest girl in the world and makes me wanna type until my fingers bleed. They letme to know if people want me to keep writing or not so pleeeaaase review. I'll stop begging now. Anyway, on the next chapter I'll continue and hopefully finish with episode 1 and I'll start working on it as soon as my student life makes it possible. See ya!**


End file.
